


Habeas Corpus

by HoloXam



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast), The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Beholding!Sasha, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Post MAG160, The Skull of Barnabas Bennett, the panopticon, very vaguely implied Barnabas/Jonah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoloXam/pseuds/HoloXam
Summary: “That's Barney,” Jonah tells her. “Take him out if you like, but don't break him.”(Jonah Magnus Week, but so self-indulgent you wouldn't believe...)
Relationships: Sasha Racket & Jonah Magnus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Jonah Magnus Week 2020





	Habeas Corpus

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I think this one needs context. 
> 
> This drabble is set in a super niche AU where the Rusty Quill Gaming characters are all somewhere out there in the TMA apocalypse, and one day Sasha crawls in of Jonahlias' window in the Panopticon, and starts doing eye-puns, and Eye Pun Master Jonahlias 'be seeing you' Magchard is like "Sasha, was it? _Eye_ see. You can stay." and they play cards and eat cake, and I care them....  
> ANYWAY 
> 
> Thanks to Jonah Magnus Week for Jonah Magnus Week, and to Kadet for the Panoptiparty <3

“Who's this?” Sasha asks. She's crouched down in front of the bookshelf, prying apart a copy of Vitruvius' _De Architectura_ and a _Corpus Hippocraticum,_ to reveal the grinning bones of a human skull. 

It's old and yellowed, but its teeth are glinting in the candlelight. Almost as if someone has been brushing them. 

“Oh, him? That's Barney,” Jonah tells her. “Take him out if you like, but don't break him.”

Sasha reaches in and carefully brings out the skull from its hiding place. There are more bones in there—Sasha can see something that definitely looks like ribs—but it's the skull she's fascinated by. 

“Mate of yours?” she asks, doubtful. Jonah doesn't seem the type to have proper mates, locked away up here in his tower by his own free will. Doesn't really seem to like _people,_ only games and gossip. 

“In a way,” Jonah says. He's been stood looking out of the big, oval window that looks like an eye if you look at it from far away, but now he turns to her, reaching out with both hands for the skull. Sasha passes it up to him, and leans back to sit on her heels. 

“Did you kill 'im?” she asks on impulse. Immediately she wants to bite her tongue, because, well, maybe that's like, a personal question. 

Jonah hums and turns the skull this way and that. He runs a digit along the inside of an empty eye socket. It comes away dusty. 

“Depends on who you ask,” he says, pulling a face at his dusty fingertip. Then he hands the skull back to her. “Put him on the tray when you're done with your snooping.”

“Right,” she says, eyeing the tea tray on the coffee table. “Sure thing, boss.”

Jonah snorts and turns his back on her, returning to his staring out the eye-shaped window, hands joined behind his back. He's gripping tight around his own wrist, she notices. Maybe it _was_ a personal question. 


End file.
